This invention relates, in general, to fabrication of optical devices and, more particularly, to manufacturing and fabrication of optical interface devices.
At present, optical interface devices are made using a variety of methods, such as photolithography, diffusion, ion implantation, or a combination of any of the methods mentioned above to manufacture components for optical interface devices. Generally, these methods used for manufacturing optical interface devices are complex, inefficient, and are generally not suitable for high volume manufacturing. Moreover, when the components of the optical interface device are assembled, the components are electrically and mechanically affixed together, thus not enabling replacement of individual components. With use of the optical interface device, the individual components, i.e., photonic devices fatigued and fail; however, the rest of the optical interface device is sound and usable, thus a need for a flexible a flexible structure that allows for a quick and an efficient replacement of the fatigue and the failed photonic devices will be required.
Further, conventional methods for manufacturing optical interface devices require individual processing that is typically achieved by hand. These processes that are achieved by hand inject many problems into conventional manufacturing, such as being extremely labor intensive, costly, inaccuracy of workmanship that results in the optical interface devices not being capable of being manufactured in high volumes. Moreover, individual fabrication of optical interface devices do not generally lend themselves to automated manufacturing, thus causing limited use of optical interface devices in conjunction with standard electronic components and standard electronic equipment sets.
It can be readily seen that conventional optical interface devices have severe limitations. Also, it is evident that these conventional optical interface devices are not only ineffective, expensive, and complex, but also do not lend themselves to high volume manufacturing environments. Therefore, a detachable optical interface unit or device that is flexible and manufacturable in an automated effective manner would be highly desirable.